


intermission

by Krysten



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten/pseuds/Krysten





	intermission

Chrom stared deeply into Robin’s eyes, deep enough to see his warped reflection. His gaze was constant, immovable.  
“Robin, are you really sure about this?”  
Robin averted eye contact.  
“Is this what you called me in for?” she replied dejectedly. “Of course, I’m in love with him, at least I believe so. Aren’t you all about rushing into things just because they feel right? Don’t you love just continuing on because your heart tells you to?”  
Chrom paused. In the nearly silent room you could hear his heart beat faintly, stronger and stronger.  
He began again. “Well-“  
“Well what?” Robin cut him off. “It’s my life and as your strategist, I don’t believe you should question my line of decision making. You know me, I thought this through. If this is a mistake, it’s a mistake. I was always ready for that, and we’ve all made some hard choices, you know that. I’m marrying Gangrel, Chrom. Why shouldn’t I?”  
His heart began beating stronger and stronger.  
“He’s our enemy.”  
“WAS our enemy, he’s the king of a whole lot of nothing now.”  
“Well, he’s vile.”  
“Aren’t we all a little vile, Chrom? He has repented something a lot of us haven’t even thought about. Seriously, do you have any real points to make? Why can’t you let me do this for myself?”  
“I…I want you to be happy.”  
“And I think I’m happy with Gangrel! I think he really gets me for some reason. His words always seem to really hit home.”  
Another pause, as his heart began beating stronger and stronger.  
Chrom began stammering. “Umm…how do I word this?”  
“You’re usually really good with words, what’s up today?”  
“I’m…in love with you.”  
Robin’s gaze returned onto Chrom as she changed her stance. Quietly and discreetly, tears streamed down her face.  
“That’s…unexpected actually, I gave up on you a while ago. So please, can you now justify why you came to my wedding and pulled me aside, just to tell me this? I…understand how you feel, Chrom but gods, this is just…”  
Chrom’s heart sank.  
“…So you don’t feel the same?”  
Robin began sobbing uncontrollably.  
“I do and that’s the problem.” Robin whimpered, as she turned away. “…Goodbye Chrom, I need to return to my wedding.”


End file.
